pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Ep 31: What's the Story Morning Gory?
"What's The Story, Morning Gory" is the 31st update of Pocket God and was released on March 15, 2010. The name references to the Oasis song of the same name (except for it subtracting an L from the original song). This update includes a story mode for the Pygmies, a free story editor, and a new minigame for the Underwater Area called the "Pain Drain", which is similar to Ooga Jump, but is descending where Ooga Jump is ascending. Also, a new Alien World custom pack was added. Story Mode According to Allan Dye on the Pocket Blog, the Story Mode is a funny little sequence where you turn on a story and a "sequence plays of the pygmies talking (with word ballons). The stories include animations such as Pygmies changing expressions, weather changes, island changes (etc.). The stories may hint at new updates, or will be just for fun. The current stories are named thus: What's the Story, Morning Gory? - Klak, Klik, Ooga are on Sand Island and discuss how they now have the gift of language and the new Pain Drain game also included in this update. Gas Who? - Takes place on Rock Island. Dooby and Booga are having a nice time, but then Booga starts to fart. When Dooby has finally had enough, Booga apologizes, but then proceeds to pick his nose and have his grass skirt fall down, much to Dooby's annoyance. Tour of the Islands - Begins on Sand Island. Dooby and Ooga, who are bored, travel from each island to the next for something to do, but find each one more upleasant than the next. They decide to return to Sand Island and endure the boredom. Dancing with the Arse - Takes place on Ice Island. Klik and Nooby are dancing to stay warm, but Nooby keeps criticizing Klik on his dance moves. Then, Nooby realizes Klik had it right all along, much to Klik's anger, who proceeds to vaporize. Welcome to Pocket God - Takes place on Sand Island. The Pygmies of Pocket God realize all the things they can do on their world, but then all vaporized. Trivia: Dooby makes a reference to the film "Groundhog Day" starring Bill Murray and Andie McDowell. As well as these, you can use the story editor create your own stories about anything you want. Pain Drain The Pain Drain is a minigame for The Underwater Area . It is somewhat like Ooga Jump in that you see how fall you can go down a dangerous underwater drain, but in Ooga Jump you are going higher into the sky. In order to access it, you must toggle on a new icon called the plug. When the plug is pulled, it creates a vortex that a Pygmy is sucked into. The Pygmy soon finds himself in an the unending drainage system of the underwater area with spikes closing in on both ends. You try to keep the Pygmy alive as long as you can by moving him onto lower platforms to escape from the high spikes but also being wary of the spikes below you. Trivia *Although some islands in the Pocket God World are called Oog Island , Dinosaur Island, and Pygmy Graveyard in the stories, the story editor refers to them as they are known on this wiki .